Even Showers
by Ou Matsurei
Summary: Aki bought too much stuff for dinner, and she couldn't carry them all by herself. She decides to take a rest but just when she decided to head home, it started to rain. She noticed that she forgot her cellphone and umbrella. Now what?


Kino Aki finished buying the daily and dinner materials from the supermarkets and shops along the streets, preparing to go home. Because there a lot things were on sale she accidetally bought too much stuff, Aki stared with difficulty at the big and small bags of stuff in her hands. "If I knew earlier than I wouldn't have bought so much stuff..." because she was getting tired from carrying the bags for too long she put them down on the ground to rest for a while, Aki looked at the dinner materials that she just bought with slight an annoyed and sluggish glare. On a random corner of the street Aki sat down on a bench and sighed, she already rested for quite a while. Aki knows that if she doesn't go back quickly, Kazuya who was at home would definitely be worried about her. "Time to go home." After taking a rest Aki nodded her head and raised both of her hands while shouting it out as if she was trying to raise her own spirits, then she quickly picked up the bags sitting on the bags which were sitting on the bench and hung them onto her wrists. At that very moment the already darkening sky unkindly, started to drop down big colorless raindrops. "Why did this happen..." A few raindrops from the sudden rain dropped onto Aki's cheeks. She raised her head to look up at the slightly darkened sky with an upset look, then ran towards the eaves on the side. The rain showed no sign of stopping, which made Aki who was trying to keep dry from the rain under the eaves even more upset. "Ah, I forgot to bring my cellphone..." Aki reached her hand into her pocket and was about to take out her cellphone, when she suddenly remembered that because she was rushing out to buy the on sale materials she forgot to take her cellphone with her, this made her scowl even deeper. So Aki put down the bags that were hanging on her wrists with slight frustration to the side, tugged the corner of her dress lightly and squat down while staring out at the streets from under the eaves.

"Mommy!" A little girl who was hiding under the eaves across from Aki for some time, finally a woman who was holding a bright red umbrella came to get her, she smiled a beautiful cute smile and leaped into the arms of her mother she was calling for.

"That's great..." Aki smiled happily as she watched the mother and daughter walking further and further away, but she knew that she didn't have the right to worry about others problems when she didn't even know how to get back home herself...

She buried her face between her knees sadly, listening to the raindrops going "_pitter, patter_" as it continued to rain. Though after just a moment there was suddenly the sound of someone stepping into puddles coming into Aki's ears- _It's probably just the passengers on the sidewalk?_ She thought. Suddenly she seemed to hear someone calling out to her in the heavy rain, was it just her imagination...?

"A-Aki-!" Aki raised her head slowly trying to identify who was calling her, after following the source of the sound she found out that it came from the smiling face of Kazuya who was standing right in front of her holding an umbrella. Aki was slightly taken aback as she stared at the Kazuya in front of her who was still panting slightly.

"Huh, why are you here, Ichinose-kun?" Aki raised her hand and rubbed her eyes to make sure that she wasn't hallucinating, but obivously after rubbing her eyes and looking at the scene again she was even more sure that she wasn't hallucinating, so she asked with confusion.

"Ba, ka! It's me who's supposed to ask why you're here! Why did you forget to bring your cellphone when you go out?" Kazuya shook his head with annoyance and sighed, then said while tapping Aki's head lightly with his knuckles while putting on a loving expression.

"Because the there were materials on sale and if I don't go quickly they'll be all gone so I forgot it on the table, sorry..." Aki said with an apologetic expression after laughing awkwardly a few times, she wants to go home quickly too... but because of she had so many bags to carry plus it was raining...

"Geez, give me the bags!" Kazuya stared at the bags located beside Aki for quite some time, then he reached out his hand while saying this with a frustrated look.

"Okay!" Aki paused for a pretty long time before nodding and smiling, but just when she was about to hand over some of the bags to Kazuya-

"Of course you have to give me all of the bags! But you have to help me hold the umbrella, heh..." Kazuya stopped Aki from picking up the bags, picking up the bags from the ground all at once, and handed over the umbrella in his hand to Aki.

"Okay." Aki paused again for a moment before taking Kazuya's umbrella, she couldn't help but smile at the people beside her, he... is always this gentle.

"It looks like the rain will become even heavier, lets go home! Back to our home..." Kazuya reached out the hand that wasn't accompanied by any bags and held Aki's hand in his, while turning his face half towards her and rushing her. On the road where you can see people carrying umbrellas walking around, the couple held each other's hand tightly while walking towards the direction of their home.


End file.
